moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dol'Rendis
Magister Dol'Rendis (first name unknown), was a senior Highborne arcanist and statemaker, born to a house of the high nobility and believed to have been charged with unlocking the secrets of the Well of Eternity sometime before Xavius. According to his own diaries, Dol'Rendis escaped an attempt on his life as he fell from favor with the Crown, and died in exile. His personal weapon, christened Ehalaeri-azara, the Lightning Scepter of Azshara , is believed to have been among the most poweful Highborne weapons created, relying on energy infused from the Well of Eternity over thousands of years. Much of what is is known regarding Magister Dol'Rendis derives from a diary recovered from his final place of refuge, in modern Kalimdor. The stave was taken apart by the Shen'dralar and recovered only recently by a Kirin Tor unit in recent years, by a unit under Archmage Entilzhà Firesong of the Dalaran Magocracy . Magister to Queen Azshara Seeming to possess a natural talent for channeling the energy of the Well of Eternity, Magister Dol'Rendis was able to conduct infusions of energy from the Well into crystals, weapons, and other suitable objects. Rising within the ranks due to his impressive works, Azshara designated Dol'Rendis with the task of unlocking the secrets of the Well, before the infamous Xavius held a similar position, and before knowledge of the Legion. Upon taking to his tank, Dol'Rendis investigate the deeper portions of the Well, and reported an uncomfortable, watching, and drawing presence in the depths, and no signs of anything related to Elune, and that drawings should be restricted to the upper and middle layers of the well. His notes state that several among the Shen'dralar had similar experiences, and when he reported as much to Queen Azshara, she simply nodded. Dol'Rendis then largely returned to his craft of imbuing objects with the energy of the Well, completing his masterpiece Ehalaeri-azara, the Lightning Scepter of Azshara. The stave was of a scepter-like design, with a short central rod holding a large crystal, charged over time to very densely contain energy from the Well, so dense that it is highly dangerous, if not encased by the shield which forms when the Scepter is assembled, with the smaller red and green firing crystals on each side. Magister Dol'Rendis reportedly dedicated the weapon at a ceremony his notes suggest Azshara was present at, where he reports to have destroyed a vacant but intact, troll fortification, with one arcane blast, and cast several more with ease, taking out much of the mountainside purely to demonstrate the capacity of the weapon. Into exile As Xavius began to hold growing influence with Azshara, Dol'Rendis was taken prisoner during the night, Ehalaeri-azara removed before he had awoken. He escaped execution via a signet ring of House Dol'Rendis which had not been removed. The ring was enchanted magically to connect with the Shen'dralar base in Eldre'thalas, and even with the shields over the capital, Dol'Rendis designed the ring to use the power of the Well to function despite their presence. According to his records, Dol'Rendis escaped to Eldre'thalas, and appeared among the portal stones in a nightshirt. Gathering some crystals and metals from a room he held there, Dol'Rendis quickly made for Isildien and from there as far South as what is now the Un'Goro crater, marching a long way on foot to hopefully throw off any portal-chasers. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Deceased Category:Mages